Spies
by awesomekittycat
Summary: They're both spies, enemies. When he kidnaps her because he needs her help, she decides to stay for a while. How long, she doesn't know. She also doesn't know what to do about the fact that she likes him-a lot. Will they get together or will the past affect them? Will they both live through missions or will they not have enough skills? Will you read this or will you ignore it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! My name is awesomekittycat, and this is my third fanfic. My first was Percy Jackson and the Wrong Hero, and my second is betrayed by Home. I am done with the first. **

**Okay, here is the story.**  
I walk into head quarters and sign in, then I check in the main room. Celia sees me and waves me over.  
"Annabeth, we have another note from the "Dictator" or whoever he is."  
Valerie, Celia's partner, sticks her head up.  
"He told us where he is attacking."  
"Great, keep digging," I tell them.  
"Annabeth!" I hear, and head over to Bella and Savannah's station.  
"Yeah?"  
"The president's daughter was kidnapped, same style as before."  
"Okay, any news on Robert Downey's kid?"  
"Yeah, he was found in the White House. She's in the back room now."  
I head into the interrogation room and see a scared boy sitting at the table.  
"Hello?" I say softy.  
"Who are you?" he says.  
"I'm Annabeth Chase," I tell him, and his eyes widen.  
"They told me about you! They said to tell you "Your turn is coming!"  
"Can you tell me about them?"  
"They treated me like royalty, then they dropped me in the White House and here I am! Where am I, anyway?"  
"You're in a secret base. I'm a secret agent, work for Females Against Cunning Terrorists."  
"Never heard of it. Sound weird."  
"You're not supposed to, and I know it sounds weird. Listen, did the men that kidnapped you have any kind of symbol?"  
"Yeah."  
"Was it a trident?"  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
"I know who they are. The Men Against Cunning Terrorists."  
"They sound like you guys."  
"Yeah, but they are the guys, we're the girls. Our group is all women. Theirs is all men."  
"Are you allies?"  
"No. We know nothing about them, except for what I told you, and that they work for the same things we do. "  
"Huh."  
"Well, thanks for cooperating. We're going to send you home now."  
"One more thing. Are those guns real?"  
I pull them out and show them to him, then I go back to my office and read reports from other agents, until I hear, "Boss," and see Piper grinning at me.  
"Yeah?"  
"The president's daughter called 911, and we intercepted the call. They're holding her in the Empire State Building."  
"Alright, lets go now." I stand up and we grab our guns, coats, and badges. Celia, Hazel, and Katie, another demigod agent, are nominated to come with us.  
We pull up in front of the Empire State Building. The doorman glances warily at us, but his face lights up when he sees me,  
"Annabeth! 600th floor?"  
"No, Darry, we're on a case. Did you see a suspicious group of men come with a little girl?"  
"Yeah, they went to the 101st floor, then I was watching them on the security camera, and a couple of men and the girl went to the top by using the stairs."  
"How many?"  
"Altogether, twelve."  
"Thanks, Darry. See you on the winter solcist."  
We climb into the elevator and wait while it goes up. It feels short to me since I'm used to going up 600 floors, but to Celia it must seem long.  
As soon as we're out, Katie makes the plants sitting by the elevator grow over the doors.  
"Alright, Celia, come with me, the rest of you, take out the others."  
They all nod and silently, I push open the door to the stairs. Celia pulls out her gun and I do the same. I count down on my fingers and then kick open the door.  
"Aaagh!" I hear, which has to be the president's daughter. Suddenly, a man drops out of the rafters and grabs Celia's gun then throws it away from them. She punches him in the face and soon they are fighting hand to hand.  
"Aaaagh!" I run to the closed door and open it. The only person in the room is the president's daughter.  
"I'm sorry," She says. "They told me that if I screamed until you came in here, I could have more powdered donuts."  
"What?" I ask confused. Then, too late, I hear footsteps behind me. Before I can turn, I feel a dart in between my shoulder blades. I fall ungracefully on my face and remember the words of a kid earlier.  
"They told me about you! They said to tell you "Your turn is coming!"  
As I am falling unconscious, I curse myself for not realizing what he meant.  
I am being kidnapped.  
Then the world goes dark.  
I wake up with my hands cuffed above my head, with the cuffs hooked on a hook and my feet tied tightly. The room is dimly lit, with a man sitting at a table watching me. He stands and walks over to me.  
"Hello, Ms. Chase. My name is Jacques. Do you recognize me?"  
"No." I wish I could have though of something cleverer, but my brain is still fuzzy.  
"I shot the dart! Then I zipped you in a body bag and hooked myself and your bag onto the ropes that were outside the building. Then I climbed down! Thankfully, you are not very heavy."  
"Where are my agents?" I snapped.  
"Back at your base. But don't worry about them-worry about yourself! Well, the boss told me not to harm you, but he's a softy. Let's get started, shall we?" And he punches me in the stomach.  
I bend forward as much as I can, tied as I am. "That's low, hitting a woman."  
"I know, especially a woman that is as beautiful and you!" He punches me again.  
While I fight to catch a breath, the door opens and another man walks in. Jacques ignores him, punching me five more times before the man gets him in a headlock.  
"What did I say? Treat her as a guest! As a guest! Gods, Jacques, what do I have to do to make you understand?"  
Hearing his voice makes it harder to catch my breath. Jacques falls to the floor and after the man unlocks my cuffs, I do the same.  
"Breath, Annabeth. Gods, I'm sorry." The man says as he cuts my legs free.  
I roll over and stare into his sea-green eyes. "Jerk," I mutter, then stand. The room spins and I almost fall, but he catches me. Then he picks me up and carries me into a much nicer room and lays me down on a couch. I frown at him.  
"No, hi, Annabeth, how've you been? Just kidnapping? Gods, Percy, I thought you had better manners."  
"I know, I know. I shouldn't have sent Jacques to get you. He's a total asshole but he gets the job done."  
"Where am I?"  
"Headquarters for the MACT team."  
"Won't 'boss' be mad that you brought me in here?"  
He laughs. "No, Annabeth, I am the boss."  
"Just like me. So, why did you kidnap me? I haven't seen you in…two years."  
"Yeah. Um, first I have to ask, are you still mad?"  
"Not really. Could you answer my question?" I say quickly, before the memory comes back.  
"We kidnapped you because that was the easiest way to approach you, since you protect your home and work addresses really well. And, you know the terrorist note you got? We got one too. But ours was different. You know the place, we know the time."  
"How did you know we got one?"  
"Because the dude was like, 'I have sent a letter to your group's enemy that is alike to you."  
"He said it like that?"  
"No. I'm paraphrasing. Anyway, he also said something about how apart, we stand no chance, but together, we have a small chance. So I was wondering if you would stay and help us on this case."  
"Wow."  
"What are you wowing?"  
"You know the word paraphrase!"  
"Ha, ha. Do you want a tour?"  
"Sure," I say as I stand. The room spins a little, but then rightens itself.  
"Oh, and Annabeth, we haven't had a girl visit in a while. Well, we have, but she was ugly. So the men are going to want to touch you, and feel free to defend yourself."  
He opens the door and I follow. He tells me that the building is five stories high, but most of it is quarters for the men who live here. They have a large cafeteria, a huge gym, a library, and a bunch of other rooms for training or relaxing.  
My stomach starts to growl and I frown at it. "Weird. I just at breakfast a little while ago."  
Percy grins at me. "You kind of were out all day. It's dinnertime now. Come on!" He strides down a hallway and stops in front of a door. "Shortcut, I'm not bribing you or anything," he tells me, and opens the door. I gasp.  
We're in the library.  
It's at least two stories high, and has to have a million books in it. There are cozy reading areas and sliding ladders. The sad thing is that it's empty.  
"Everyone is at dinner."  
"Percy, although I don't believe you didn't bring me here to bribe me, I'll stay."  
He grins at me, making me blush,  
"Great! Now, then, we need dinner!"  
He grabs my hand and pulls me toward a door, which he opens. To our surprise, everyone is facing us. They appear to be listening to a short man with huge muscles.  
"And…whoever took it, please return it, because I was on the wait list for it and it's my favorite book," he finishes, then joins the crowd of at least fifty men. One of them hollers, "Percy's gotta girlfriend!"  
"Shut up, Rob!" Percy yells, letting go of my hand. The men all start yelling until all the drinks float out of their cups. Then they're silent.  
"This is Annabeth, and she'll be staying with us for a while. Also—"  
A man with spiky blonde hair passed behind us, his hand brushing my butt. Quick as a flash, I grab it and twist it as hard as I can. He pulls it away, and I can tell he's trying hard not to cry out.  
"Also, she knows how to defend herself, so don't try anything with her," Percy finished, which sounds pretty obvious to me.  
Percy dismisses everyone and we sit at a table in the corner, making small talk.  
After we're done, Percy takes me into the gym, where a blonde man drops from the sky and lands on Percy's shoulders. They wrestle until Percy pins him, then he helps him up.  
"Jason!" I say, and move forward to hug him. "Uh, sorry. No hugs, you're to sweaty."  
He laughs, then asks, "Have you seen the others?" I look over and see two men standing in the corner.  
"Leo! Frank!" They both hug me, and then Percy steps forward with a gleam in his eyes.  
"Alright, Annabeth, show me what you got!"  
"Bring it, Seaweed Brain!"  
**Sorry, bad ending! I couldn't find a stopping point. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! First I have to say: Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and/or followed! It made me really happy. I'm going to be switching POVs, from Annabeth, Percy, and 3rd person. Okay I'll stop talking now!**  
Annabeth came at me fast and threw a punch at my face. I caught her fist and twisted it, but she kicked me in my stomach and I let go. We grappled for a while, neither making any real pain. I was dimly aware of a crowd gathering, chanting either Annabeth's name or mine. I punched her stomach, which must have still been sore, and she backed away. It was my turn to rush at her, and I punched her in the face while sweeping out with one of my legs, making her fall on her back. I sat on her knees and held her flailing wrists as she tried to escape.  
"Do I win?" I asked playfully.  
She snorted. "You wish."  
I scooted forward on her legs, so I was sitting on her waist. I opened my mouth to reply, but she kicked the back of my head and pulled her hands away. She punched my nose so hard I felt is break. Then she jabbed my temple, making everything go fuzzy. I rolled off of her and stood away from her. One hand was on my face and the other on my knee. I moaned in fake pain and she carefully came towards me. When she was right next to me, I reached down with one hand and swept her off her feet again. I stood over her and she frowned at me, then kicked me where it really hurt. I fell, and she rolled on me and pinned me, her blonde hair falling in my face.  
"I win," she told me. She got up and helped me up. They were all cheering for Annabeth, but she just grabbed my hand and forcefully pulled me out of the gym.  
"Is there a place I could call Piper and all them? Because they are probably looking for me," Annabeth said.  
"Yeah, it's upstairs," I told her.  
We started climbing.  
"You need an elevator," she complained.  
"But we get exercise this way!" I responded.  
When we finally reached the top floor, I led her into our video-chat room. I was snorting up blood from my broken nose, and she finally noticed after she called her HQ.  
"Here, I'll set it." She grabbed the back of my head in one hand and my nose in the other, and did something way more painful than when she broke it.  
"Gods, Annabeth! That hurt!"  
"Percy?" I looked at the screen to see Piper, Hazel, Calypso, Katie Gardener, and five other girls I didn't recognize.  
"Hi guys! Um, yeah. Percy's here as well as…" she looked at me questioningly.  
"I'll go get them." I wanted to give Annabeth some space.  
I took the elevator that I didn't tell Annabeth about and grabbed Jason, Frank, Leo, and Travis Stoll. On our way back into the video room, the guys who had rooms next to the video room came along, but the demigods stayed outside.  
"Who are these people, and how did you do that that fast?" Annabeth demanded.  
"Took the elevator," I said, which earned me a punch in the arm. "Oh! This is Tony, Tank, Gibbs, Winslow, and Georgie. They room next door."  
"Hey! Whaddup? I'm Tank, these are my mates who you have been already introduced to, and we're all from Jersey. Well, except for Georgie, he's from Georgia."  
"You!" one of the girls on the screen exclaimed.  
"You!" Tony replied.  
"Oh, um, this is Bella, Celia, Savanna, Kristi, and Valerie. We work together in HQ," Annabeth introduced us. "Hey, Celia, how'd your fight go?"  
The girl who had pointed at Tony snorted. "He was no match. I dominated him."  
"I went easy on you cause you are a female!" Tony protested.  
"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart," Celia replies.  
"Anyway, Annabeth, did you tell them?"  
"Yeah, but—"  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, VALDEZ!"  
"Uh oh, I shouldn't have left them alone," I say as I head for the door. I notice Calypso and Hazel have both gone extremely pale.  
"Frank! Do not kill Leo! No! Stop!" I yell as Frank chases a smoking Leo around the room. Jason and Travis also entered the room, although none of them noticed the girls on the screen.  
"Jason Grace, you are a total ! #$%^&*! Go to hell!" Piper exclaimed. Jason cringes and turns toward the screen.  
"Pipes?" he asks weakly.  
"Who'd you think. I swear, if I was there, you would be having your face off."  
"Percy!" Jason yells. "Why didn't you tell me that she was here?"  
"Percy! Why is he there?" Piper says. Suddenly, all the demigods except Annabeth are yelling at me. The Jersey people and Annabeth's people join in, yelling "Percy! Why did you do that!" and, "Percy! You asshole!" Annabeth looks at me with an amused expression on her face.  
"Guys!" I yell. I am ignored. I try again.  
"Everybody! Shut up!" Same result.  
I sigh. Then I walk up to Jason, since he is yelling the loudest, and punch him in the face. The room is shocked into silence.  
"None of this is Percy's fault! You are all acting like children!" Annabeth says.  
"Thank you. Now, could you finish what you were saying, please?"  
"But Percy, you—" Leo starts.  
"Quiet! I don't care who's a demigod, I am still your boss and can still fire you in the blink of an eye!" I snap.  
"They don't want me to stay," Annabeth breaks the stunned silence.  
"Why?" I ask, surprised.  
"Because you broke her heart. You left, didn't call her for four months. When you did, she broke up with you. Then you came here and when you made contact, it was kidnapping," Piper replies.  
"I—" Travis steps forward with a knife and cuts my shirt straight down the middle. Then he spins me around so the reason I didn't make contact for four months.  
*SWITCH POV  
Percy has a scar the size of a small apple on his back. The center goes deep and there are four marks around it, like he was stabbed with a pencil. I gasp and move forward, not believing what I am seeing.  
"You remember I was on a mission the day I left?" Percy asks,  
"Yeah." My voice is small.  
"It was supposed to be a breeze. Go in, wipe the targets memory, leave. We were ambushed and I was shot, with this bullet." Percy pulls out a tablet and on it is a picture of a bullet. The center is spiked and there are four spiked sticking out of it. "It is was powerful, and I was knocked into a wall so hard I was in a coma for about four months. When I woke up, I was in a hospital in Belgium. I finally got out and got to a phone. Then, of course, I had no idea how long it had been…" He cleared his throat. I felt horrible. He woke up in a foreign place, called me, and I broke up with him. Shit.  
"I swam home, came here, and… just made a life, I guess."  
The room was dead silent. Piper seemed to be holding tears back, but she managed to say something.  
"I guess you can stay, then. Jason…when you get the chance…call me." Then she severed the connection. The weird Jersey people left the room solemnly, and I heard Jason repeating Piper's number, over and over, as he and the other demigods left.  
"I'm going to go get a shirt," Percy told me. "Meet me in the library." I nodded and followed him out.  
I got lost. The place was huge, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Finally, I reached a door that looked like the library door, and pushed it open. I step in and hold back a scream. The room is dark, gloomy, and full of spiders and spider webs. As one crawls on my boot, I scream again and turn around, only to see the door slam shut and feel another spider crawl across my nose. I can almost hear them whispering, calling for my blood. Then I do hear on of them call me daughter of Athena and killer of Arachne. I scream again and back into the wall. Another spider, then another. I frantically brush them away and feel a knob and grab at it. It is covered in spider webs, but I yank and burst out into the corridor and run, turning a corner and run into something.  
"Annabeth!" It's Percy. I'm crying and there are spider webs all over me. He wraps his arms around me until I stop crying.  
"Spiders…" Is all that I can manage.  
"Oh… you found Seth's room, didn't you?" He carefully pulls the spider webs out of my hair and wipes away my tears. "Better?" I nod. "I've got to show you something!" He sounds like a kid on Christmas morning.  
He leads me to an elevator, which I am still mad about, until we are on the second floor. He pulls me to a door, which has a sign that has a spider with a red circle and a line through it. I laugh as he pushed the door open.  
"This is your room!" It is pretty large, with a balcony, a door to somewhere, and elevator, and absolutely no bookshelves. I am about to protest about this when Percy starts to speak.  
"That door leads to the library, the only keys belong to me and you. I would advise you to lock it or you'll get unwanted visitors wanting to see you nude. The elevator goes straight to my room in case of emergency or if you want to chat. In your desk is the briefing for our first mission."  
"It's great, Percy!" and I mean it.  
"Now, you should get some rest, we leave at nine tomorrow."  
He winks and climbs into the elevator. I shower, change into pajamas, and climb into my bed with the file. I start to read, but my eyelids start to droop, and next thing I know, I'm asleep.  
**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed! I don't know when I'll update again, probably after I update my other story. **  
**Remember: I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I am back! Here you go:**  
I feel someone shaking my shoulder and saying my name. Crossly, I open my eyes to see Percy laughing at me.  
"Annabeth, it's almost 8:30." I sit straight up.  
"What? Why didn't you wake me earlier?"  
"Didn't want to invade your privacy."  
"Sure," I step into my walk-in-closet and quickly change into yoga pants, a long-sleeved black T-shirt, and a vest. I grab my gun holster and fasten it around my waist. Then I brush my teeth and hair and pull my blonde locks into a loose ponytail. I step out of my bathroom and see Percy grinning at me.  
"Twirl for me!"  
"You wish." I grab the file and head out, him on my heels. I pick up a donut and then he leads me to the roof where a chopper is waiting. We climb aboard and I read the file, back to front.  
"Percy, you know this Op. is elementary, right?"  
He nods. "Yeah, but it's just us, normally we would have five or six team members." I gape at him.  
"Why don't you have more? You have at least fifty men in there!"  
"First, only thirty of them are actual agents, the others are training or are trained in hacking and stuff. Second…"  
"You don't trust them with me."  
"Yeah."  
"What about the other demigods? Or the Jersey people?"  
"All on other missions. Listen, did you get what we're doing here?"  
"Yeah. I get the air ducts, you get the undercover. Do you think this will be the end of the dictator?"  
"Not sure. I mean, he went through a lot of lengths to get us the letters. But then again, he could be just a crazy old man who felt like having some fun!"  
"Maybe. Hey, how long will it take to get there?"  
"Five hours."  
"Yeesh, well I think that I'll take a nap." I lean my seat back, and pretty soon the steady beating of the copter lulls me to sleep.  
I wake suddenly, feeling chilled. I know I had a bad dream, but I don't remember it, thankfully. Percy grins at me, and I can't help but smile back.  
"Great timing! We are five minutes away!" Percy lands in a field and unhooks our four-wheeler and climbs on. I slide on behind him and (blushingly) wrap my arms around his waist. He zooms off and pretty soon, we see a large building which we are breaking into. He hides the four-wheeler and I pull on my gloves and start climbing the rough wall.  
*SWITCH POV  
I watch Annabeth climb, no harness or rope. Pretty soon, I walk around to the front of the building and push the buzzer button.  
"Ronald Weasley for Mr. Riddle." I say into the speaker.  
The door unlocks and a step in. I see a girl at a desk, typing.  
"Floor two. Follow the signs; Mr. Riddle is waiting," she says without looking up.  
The elevator is small and smells like barf. When I get to the second floor, there is a huge sign that says:  
"Mr. Riddle's room that way," with a very helpful neon arrow. I follow it and more signs and finally knock on a door with Mr. Riddle's nametag on it.  
"Come in," I hear.  
"Mr. Riddle! I have heard lots about you!" I exclaim in fake admiration.  
"Thank you, my boy! Good things, I hope!" he replies, then chuckles merrily. I join in, but he glares at me. Now, to business. You said you had something important to tell me."  
"Yes sir. You see, I work for MACT, and we are all working on the "Dictator" case. Do you know anything about this?"  
"Ah, Mr. Weasley! Fortunately, I know a lot about that! Your boss is Percy Jackson, is it not?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, the dictator—his name is Mathu, by the way—he shot him in the back and put him in a coma for four months, because he tried to wipe Mathu's memory. Mathu is going to bomb New York City, and then all major things, like the Statue of Liberty, the White House, and well, you get the point. He's made several alliances, including me!" he chuckled evilly.  
"We knew that, already." I tell him.  
"Sonny, you should have brought weapons."  
"I don't need weapons to kill." Then Annabeth dropped out of the sky onto his shoulders. He didn't even flinch, just grabbed her off and threw her against the wall were she stayed motionless.  
"Mathu has given more than alliances. He has given things to make you stronger!"  
"Like drugs," I pointed out, and he scowled. Then, faster than you could say creepy madman, he grabbed me around my neck.  
*SWITCH POV  
I struggled to catch my breath. My back hurt, everything hurt. The wall behind me was cracked, so either I'm eating more donuts than I should, or that man is really strong. I see the man pointing a gun at Percy, who is opposite of me, sprawled against the wall like me. I can tell he's trying to stay conscious, but he isn't doing to well. I spot a gun next to me and grab it, but it's jammed so desperately, I throw it at Mr. Riddle's head. It bounces off. But I got his attention.  
"Foolish little girl!" He hisses. Percy pulls something out of his pocket and throws it to me. I uncap it and am holding Percy's favorite weapon, Riptide. Mr. Riddle pales. He doesn't know that he can't be harmed by it.  
"Don't try anything foolish, girl!"  
"Foolish? Me? Never!" Then I duck under his guard, kick him in the nuts, and twist his gun away from him. But he has grabbed Riptide, which he points at Percy.  
"Ha! What to do, what to do, girl!" But I know what to do. I pull the trigger.  
Mr. Riddle tenses, then drops the sword which lands on Percy's leg, making a cut. I pull the fire alarm and drag Percy away to the wailing. We make it to the four-wheeler and then we are getting shot at. I manage to get to the chopper and fly away, Percy drooling beside me.  
*SWITCH POV  
I wake up with a weight on my legs. Blinking slowly, I see Annabeth sitting on my knees, bandaging my thigh. She grins at me and I wave.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
She tells me how she got away, and I laugh.  
"There was not that much luck, Wise Girl."  
"Whatever, Seaweed Brain. Come on, I'm starving, we missed lunch.  
**I am officially horrible at endings! I hope you guys enjoyed their first mission, lots more to come!**  
**I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Thanks again to everyone who has been reviewing, it makes me happy!**  
Annabeth gets off of me and helps me up. I almost fall because my leg hurts, but Annabeth puts her arm under mine, which is across her shoulders. We walk out and see most of my men standing outside my room, ears pressed to the wall. We ignore them and walk into the cafeteria. Annabeth hands me a bottle of nectar, which I take a swig of, and my leg starts to feel better. We eat and there is almost no talk between us, other than, "Pass the salt," "Here," "Thanks," and "You're welcome." We leave and sit in the library, and I can tell Annabeth is itching to get up and to read something, and so I tell her,  
"I have to read these reports, so you should grab a book," And she is gone before I finish the sentence. I flip through the reports while she reads a book on architect facts. She starts chattering excitedly, about how  
Gustave Eiffel was a daughter of Athena and I kind of zoned out.  
She sighs, probably realizing that I'm not listening.  
"You know those people at Riddle's place? I keep wondering about them, and if they're okay. I always do that after a mission. Like, once, there was a little girl at the sight of the crime, and I had to go chase the criminal, but I don't know if she's still alive or what. You ever have anything like that?"  
*SWITCH POV  
I'm just talking to fill the silence, but he nods.  
"Yeah," Is all he answers.  
"Did you ever stop thinking about it?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"I kidnapped her." I suck in a breath, because I can't do anything else.  
"At first, it was almost every hour. Then, one day, about a year ago, I was out shopping and I looked across the street, and coming out of the store over there, there she was. She had her gun out, so I knew she was part of some organization. So I only thought about her a couple of times a day. Then, maybe about five months ago, we were researching FACT and they had caught a picture of the boss. She was there, life size and beautiful. I only thought about her once or twice a week, although when I did I was guilty I had forgotten her. Then the dictator case came up, and I had a chance to snatch Mary Ella."  
"What?"  
He laughs. "Just kidding."  
"Oh…" I let out a breath. Just then, the door bangs open and in storms Tony, one of the Jersey people.  
"Great news, boss! We got a hit on Mathu! Two actually."  
Percy jumps up. "Great! What are we looking at?"  
"One mission could be a one person, although the person has to be able to charm a lot of men." His eyes slide over to me, then back to Percy. "The other, about ten men. I was thinking demigods and Jerseys, cause that would work out, including you. And for the other one…"  
"I'll do it," I said, before Percy could object.  
Percy looks at me worriedly, but I pretend not to see.  
"Great!" Tony exclaims.  
I hear Percy mutter that it isn't great, but I just pull him along, following Tony. Soon we reach what I assume is the debriefing room. Inside are the Jersey people and the demigods, plus a chubby man with a… Is that a sloth? He appears to be arguing to himself.  
"Okay, boss said yes for the missions." Tony announces. There is a lot of cheering.  
"Alright, alright, shut up!" Percy says, and sounds stops. He was so commanding.  
For the next half-hour, we plan. Transportation, weapons, the works. We separate and by then, it's dinnertime already. All of us excluding the weird man with the sloth sit together.  
"Who was that?" I ask Percy.  
"Seth, he has the room that you found."  
"Blech."  
"I know, I know."  
We sit in silence as I wait for Percy to say the inevitable.  
"Annabeth—"  
"I know, Seaweed Brain. You don't want me to go. But I didn't get to be the head of FACT for nothing, you know."  
"I know. Hey, do you want to split an ice cream sundae?"  
"Sure," I say. He gets one and we take turns scooping up bites. It has a lot of chocolate sauce, chocolate sprinkles, chocolate chips, M&Ms, brownie bits, and chocolate marshmallows on it.  
{A/N: Sorry, I'm craving one!}  
When we finish, Percy leads me to a room that I haven't been yet.  
"It's Saturday, so we are having movie night!" He tells me, obviously very excited.  
"How do you fit fifty men…" My words die in my throat as we step into a movie theater. "Wow."  
"I know, right? Here, we can sit at the top." We climb the steps and get the best seats in the theater. The movie starts soon and it turns out to be Avengers.  
It ends and I decide to go to bed. I say goodnight to Percy and climb into my soft bed.  
The next morning, I get up and dress, then get in the elevator. There are only two buttons, one has an A and the other a P. I push the P and the elevator goes up. When I step out, I'm in a room that is slightly bigger than my own. Percy's drooling on the bed, and so I look around before I awake him. I see an ocean-blue album sitting on a bookshelf and my curiosity gets the better of me. I open the album and sit down, hard, because the album is all me.  
There are pictures of the two of us, pictures of me, movie ticket stubs, notes, just little stuff we got when we were dating. There's even a receipt for a necklace he bought me. I can't believe he kept this much, and it warms my heart. I flip through it a little, but Percy's stirring, so I put it back where I put it and jump on Percy's bed, making him jump and sit up straight.  
"What?"  
I laugh at the bewildered expression on his face.  
"It's only me. But we are leaving in a little bit, so get dressed, already!"  
He gets up and goes into the bathroom to change, so I open the door that would be the door to the library in my rooms, and my breath catches. I'm still in the library, but I'm on a balcony so I can see all of the bookshelves and men. There is a ladder going down, but before I can decide, Percy calls me.  
"I knew you'd like that," He says with a grin.  
"You were right. It's such a beautiful view!"  
We leave and grab a quick breakfast, then we go outside and meet the others. We climb into a SUV and drive off.  
An hour later, the SUV stops by a bus stop. I climb out and Percy follows with my bag.  
"Remember, you'll get back before us, so don't panic if we aren't there."  
"I know, Percy."  
"Be careful," He tells me.  
"I am always careful," I tell him, and then, before I can lose my nerve, kiss him on the cheek and get on the bus. He waves and I wave back. "Be good," I say softly, then the bus drives away.  
*SWITCH POV  
I watch the bus drive away, unable to stop my hand from going up to where she kissed me. She's sent my heart into a jumble, because I thought she didn't have feelings for me and had to force my own feelings away. But now, I don't know what to think. I get back into the SUV and Leo drives off, and everyone is smart enough not to say anything.  
Almost three hours later, we pull up in front of an abandoned building. We burst in and see a bunch of girls and boys sitting at desks.  
"Search the whole place!" I yell to my team. I take of, unconsciously pairing with Jason, as we've done countless times before.  
Our search reveals a secret school. There is no man in the building, unless you count the 15-year-old boys, which I don't. We leave depressed after taking pictures of the whole building and Leo scanning every room for secret passages.  
We get back in the van and talk about the mislead we had. We are quiet after.  
We pull up to the building, eight hours after we left. Annabeth probably arrived at least five hours ago.  
"Sir!" One of the door guards rushes up to me.  
"Yeah?"  
"Miss Annabeth never came back."  
**Mwahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger, if you didn't realize. I hope you did! **  
**Here's a bad idea: When you're hungry, google images of chocolate sundaes. **  
**Good ideas: Eat a chocolate sundae! And review! **  
**I shall now have some ice cream.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I have another chapter for you, but I will babble endlessly unless you skip to it. Are you still reading this? Are you? Huh? Tell me? I amuse myself. Are you actually still reading this? World record. Well, not really. Do you like ice cream? I LOVE ice cream! I had some after I wrote about it. It was vanilla ice cream on top of a brownie with chocolate sauce drizzled on the top of all of it. YUM! If you read this far, tell me in your review! You are special, unlike the others who are already reading my story! Wow, good job! (It doesn't count if you are re-reading and already read this chapter!) Here is your reward:**  
My heart stops for a second. Then I am yelling.  
''What do you mean she never came back?"  
The guard is pale. "We lost camera and audio about four hours ago."  
I am yelling more, but I don't even know what. Then Jason drags me to my rooms and dumps a bucket of cold water on my head, and I finally calm down. Well, not really. I stop yelling, at least. But my heart is beating fast and my hands are shaking. My stomach feels empty, like it did after Belgium and I didn't know where Annabeth was. Jason pulls me to the one of the rooms where we track our agents progress, watch their cameras, and eat popcorn. But there is no popcorn now. Just yelling.  
"Shut up!" I roar. "What is your problem?"  
"He's the problem," One of the agents spat, pointing at Seth.  
"Seth," I start tiredly. "You don't have clearance—"  
"It's not that," One of the agents interrupts. He throws me a phone, which I recognize as Seth's by the stains on it. "Check the texts."  
I do, go to recently sent and read the first.  
Mother, I love you. Please let me live with you again.  
"What?" I say. Then I check the next one.  
Annabeth Chase is coming.  
I throw the phone across the room and storm up to Seth, grabbing him by the shirt collar.  
"Get out."  
"Why?"  
MORON! YOU BETRAYED THE WOMAN I LOVE TO TERRORISTS AND WHO KNOWS WHO ELSE, AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL PROBABLY STRANGLE YOU!  
But I kept these thoughts to myself. "Because I will kill you if you don't." My voice is shaking with anger, and extremely convincing. Seth grabs his sloth and flees.  
The other agents are staring at me with a mixture of fear, awe, and gladness, probably from the fact that I kicked Seth out.  
"What are we looking at?" I say, trying not to explode.  
"Well, Miss Chase made and extraordinary discovery. This man, Mathu, who we assumed would have a homemade bomb, has more than anyone expected. He has nuclear bombs." This hangs in the air. "He is holding them at the same place Miss Chase is. But, you are not going to be able to get her." In the corner, Jason winces. I have no idea why.  
"Bullshit! That's like going to Pizza Hut and not being able to order pizza!" Okay, maybe I do know why Jason was cringing.  
The agent speaks fast.  
"Sir, you are the best of the best, so you are needed to take out the nukes. Another team will retrieve Miss Chase, most likely Mr. Grace, Mr. Valdez, and Mr. Z—"  
"I know who my friends are!" I snap. I rub my temples because of my throbbing headache. All my friends are talking to me, trying to reason with me, but I shut them out and think.  
Annabeth would probably hate me for going after her, instead of the nukes. Plus the demigods are the best of the best.  
"Shut it! I'll go after the nukes." Everyone looks shocked.  
"But, Percy, Annabeth—"  
"Don't remind me!" Because her name is throbbing inside me, so powerful it hurts. "We leave at O-seven-hundred." The others just stare at me. "Tomorrow morning at seven o-clock!" Then I leave.  
For the rest of the day, I sit in my room, thinking about Annabeth and looking through my scrapbook of her. Then I get up and swing open my ocean picture and unlock the vault that is hidden behind it, then reach in the small, velvet box meant for Annabeth. There is a knock on the door before I can open it. Quickly, I close the vault and lock it, then close the ocean picture. I find Jason behind the door, holding his cell phone.  
"Yeah, here he is," He says into the phone and holds it out to me. I take it and say softly,  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Percy. It's Piper. I want you to get in bed right now and fall asleep."  
I do as I am told.  
I wake to my alarm clock, blearily, not knowing what happened. Then I remember. Piper and her charmspeak! But I roll out of bed and get dressed. Then we pile into the SUV and drive off to "Mac N. C. Heese's office building" or, as I like to think of it, "The place that is going to get blown up." We pull up at the bus stop and I climb off, because I am going undercover and the rest of them are just breaking in.  
The bus smells like sardines and body odor, but I roll down the window. The people around me start to complain, but I accidentally-on-purpose brush open my coat to reveal my Glock 17. Then I am left alone.  
When the bus stops, I am the first off and into the building across the street. The man at the desk looks up questionably, and I step up close and say in a hurried whisper, "I work for MACT, but I hear you have better pay and I want to transfer."  
"And how do we know that we can trust you?" He says curtly.  
"Google maps. 115830 Rain Tree Avenue, New York, New York, 10007. "  
He types all this in and his eyes widen in shock, because I gave him the cover address for HQ. Everyone thinks it is the real address.  
"Right this way, sir. Mr. Stowe will see you now."  
We weave through an endless maze of rooms until we get to a door. The guy pushes it open to reveal a balding man, who has speakers playing the guy and my conversation.  
"Ah, Mr. Alex? My name is Aaron Stowe," The bald dude says In a Russian accent. "I had to make sure you were not a crazy hypocrite. But, it seems you are clear. Logan, you can go." The guy walks away.  
"Tell me, Alex, do you believe in love?"  
"Sure."  
"I am a strong believer in love. Many things I have done have to do with love. Have you ever done anything like that?"  
"None that come to mind, sir."  
"Maybe another time, hmm? But let me show you something, the impudence of young people a bit like you."  
The wall that I thought was a mirror slides up to reveal a dentist chair, with big machines connected to needles that were filled with different kinds of liquid. But that isn't what made my heart stop.  
You probably know.  
"This young woman broke into our facilities and got pictures of the nuclear bombs we are holding for a Mr. Mathu. I would like to know if you have the guts to push this button that would inject this young woman with various drugs, all not completing each other and what she has already been given."  
What she has already been given. Damn. But those gray eyes stared into mine, telling me to push the button.  
I knew that if I didn't push the button, innocent people would likely get killed. A lot of innocent people.  
But if I didn't, I would lose my heart.  
"Mr. Stowe, I actually think I know what you where talking about. About doing anything for love," I hear myself saying, while those gray eyes tell me no.  
"Oh? And what have you done?"  
"Well, it's not what I have done, it's what I'm about to do." Stowe's eyes widen for the last second of his life, then I shoot him. I rush over to Annabeth, who is strapped in by leather strips.  
"You ruined this whole Op." She tells me, her lips barely moving.  
"I know. Gods, I know. Can you walk?"  
"I can barely lift a finger, but the stuff they gave me is wearing off."  
I pick her up, bridal style. I walk out and get in the elevator, going up to the top floor. When the doors open, I see a gun and hear Frank say,  
"Get out and set any weapons on the floor."  
Wordlessly, I step out and set Annabeth on the floor.  
"There. That right there is my most dangerous weapon."  
"Percy, what did you do?"  
"Doesn't matter. We are going to do this my favorite way." This is met by groans, because my way involves causing lots and lots of mayhem.  
I just leave them there groveling. Then I take out my phone and find the map that Annabeth got. I follow it to the basement and see three nuclear bombs. A guard sees me and shouts, "Hey! You can't be down—" I shoot him. Another guard shoots at me, and I duck behind the safety rail. Poking my head up, I see two more guards. I shoot one and while I am, the other guard brings up a gun…only to fall down, dead as dead. I turn around and, to my surprise, see Annabeth.  
"You left without backup." Is her only explanation. We go over to the first bomb and open the panel for the main wiring. Then I get out my wire clippers and carefully clip every wire. I do the same for the other ones. Then we get out of there as fast as we can, pulling the tornado and fire alarms, plus the emergency flood, which floods the basement. We climb into an elevator and make it to the top floor, then climb the ladder to the roof. We run to the chopper that was circling above, waiting for Jason's signal.  
*Switch POV  
I climb into the chopper and reach my hand out for Percy.  
Then.  
A guard pops out, holding a rifle.  
Then.  
Percy stretches out his hand, so close.  
Then.  
The guard fires, and hits his mark. Percy falls to his knees. I am out of the chopper and shoot the guard and pull Percy into the chopper before anyone can stop me. I rip Percy's shirt off and see the blood. Jason and the others crowd around him with bandages. The bullet went in in the small of his back and came out right next to his belly button. The others are talking, but all I can do is sit on the floor and rock, thinking, My fault, this is my fault. My fault my fault my fault.  
I barely notice us landing. I do notice the stretcher that comes for Percy. I try to follow but I am pushed away. I go to Percy's room and sit on his bed with a pillow pushed to my face, trying to mask the body-heaving sobs that rip through my body.  
My fault. My fault my fault my fault. If he dies it's my fault.  
My phone buzzes I don't know how long later. Numbly, I reach for it and read the text from Jason:  
He's going to make it.  
I take a huge, deep breath and another, until I have calmed down. Then I get out of bed and follow signs to the hospital wing, the only place that has signs. The hallway outside is filled with men. Unfortunately, I recognize Jacques. He snarls and comes toward me. I quicken my pace, aware of the glances. Jacques grabs my arm and I instinctively turn and punch him as hard as I can in the face. He lets go and reels back.  
"You shouldn't bottle up anger," He snarls.  
"Let me let it out, then!" Without waiting for an answer I kick his stomach and then his temple. He drops to the ground, holding his head. "Anyone else have any objections to me going in there?"  
I turn toward the hospital wing and start to walk. Then the doors open and I am running, running to the man standing there in nothing but sweatshorts and a bandage around the middle. He catches me as I jump to him and he hugs me to him. The tears have started again, but he only hugs me tighter.  
"I'm so sorry, Percy."  
He laughs. "You think I blame you?"  
Then he lets me go and we go into his rooms.  
*Switch POV  
Annabeth is sitting next to me on my bed. We've been talking for maybe four hours. She tells me about a man who used to flirt with her and she'd always turn him down.  
"I just didn't like him that way."  
"Is there anyone her you do like that way?"  
"Yeah, he's sweet and cute and funny."  
"Do I know him?"  
She shrugs, and my heart sinks.  
"The thing is, I want to kiss him really badly, but I'm afraid he'll reject me."  
"Why don't you go find him and tell him how you feel?" I suggest.  
"Okay! I'll kiss him, too!" She gets up and leaves, and I am left sitting in a pool of jealousy. Then the door opens, and I see Annabeth again.  
"What?" I say. "Couldn't you find—" She interrupts me by rushing forward and laying a kiss on my lips.  
"I'm in love with you, Percy."  
**Percy's ignorance is so fun to play with! I hope you enjoyed, let me know if you did or didn't in a review!**


	6. Apology!

Hi awesome readers! I realize that i haven't updated in a while, sorry. This is because my internet is broken on one of my computers. The other doesn't have Word. I am probably going to transfer all my stories to this computer and work off of an Open Office or something. I am asking for a modern Word for Christmas, cross your fingers! I want to update soon, because I am feeling bad about not updating. I also want to start another fanfic, off of a TV show. Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D? Anyone watch that show? It is AWESOME! Sorry, I'll stop wasting your time with this boring message!

Happy early Thanksgiving! Bye, all!


	7. Chapter 6

**Yayayayayayayyayayayyayayayayayayayyayayay! I'm really excited to write this chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I am back and ready to write chapters for my amazing readers!**

Percy stares at me for a moment, and my heart starts to crack. What if he didn't have the same feelings for me?

But then he grins and kisses me, and then again, then again, until we are having a hot make out session. When we finally stop, it seems extremely hot in the room.

"I'm going to start sweating!" Percy exclaimes, then pulls his shirt off. I try (and fail) to not stare. He catches my glance and winks. Then he sits next to me and I lay my head on his chest, but then yank it up again.

"You need AC!"

"You could just do what I did." And there's that smirk.

"Okay," I follow his lead and pull my shirt off. Then it's cooler. He gets up and grabs the scrapbook of the bookshelf, and glances hesitantly at his ocean picture. Hmm… But he sits next to me again.

"Here,'' He hands me the scrapbook and wraps his arms around me.

I pretend to be surprised, but it isn't hard, because there is so much I haven't seen.

We look through the whole thing, and then we just sit, cuddling. It's late and before I know it, my eyelids start to droop.

Suddenly, my eyes snap open. I'm breathing hard and my heart is beating really fast. I know that I am on the tail end of a bad dream, but I can't remember it. It doesn't help that for a moment, I don't recognize my surroundings. Then I roll over to look at Percy, but he isn't there. I panic slightly, then I see him staring at the ocean picture and reaching out. He stops when I whisper his name. He looks at me with a grin on his face, then lays next to me. I curl up in his arms, and fall asleep feeling content and relaxed.

When I wake again, it's light out and Percy is still asleep. I look into his face, just looking and liking, until there is a loud banging on the door.

"Boss!"

I get up and fling the door open before Percy can wake up. I see the Jersey group. None of them even glance at my bare chest, just at my face. I respect them so much more for that.

"There you are. Miss Piper has called, so can you come to the video room?"  
"Of course. Just let me do something first." I run into Percy's room, pull on my shirt, kiss Percy's sleeping face, and scrawl a quick note.

Then I follow the Jersey men to the video room, where I see all of my friends on the screen arguing.

"Annabeth!" Piper exclaims.

"hey, guys! What's up?"

"We have some leads to share with you, but they need to be studied up close and it would be a pain to do it over this computer, so we need either you to come back here or we to come there."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure you could come stay here. I'll have to check with Percy, but I think that it'll be okay."  
"Okay! Where is he, anyway?"

"Sleeping, but—"

"Not sleeping." I hear, and turn to see Percy frowning.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Him!" Percy points to the corner, where I see I fat man. Closer inspection reveals it to be Seth.  
"I told you to get your fat ! #$%^&* out of here!" Percy sounds mad. No, he sounds furious.

"I didn't want to go. Also, Mommy won't let me live with her anymore!"

"Get out right now before I make you get out!"

Seth hesitates, and Percy runs forward and grabs his shirt front and drags him out. The rest of us stay silent for a moment, then Valerie speaks up.

"That was forceful."  
"I've never seen boss so mad." Winslow speaks up, shooting Valerie an admirable glance. After that, I pay better attention. Winslow is eying Valerie, Gibbs is eying Bella, Tank is eying Kristi, Tony is eying Celia, and Georgie is eying Savannah. Interesting... Piper notices it too and gives me a glance that says, I can't wait to get these guys together! I roll my eyes, knowing that they will probably be in love within two weeks, if not sooner.

"Okay, I'm back, sorry," Percy says as he returns.

I get right to the point. "Percy, they need to come here with their info and brief us,

maybe stay while we work on this case."  
"Sure," Percy agrees easily. "I am going to go make sure that Seth isn't let back in. If he is, I am going to..." Percy's voice trails off as he walks off.

"I'll send you the location," I say.

"Send them the address of where to meet," Percy sticks his head back in. "I don't want our base address going to a bunch of girls."

"Sexist. By, Annabeth. Meet at... four?"

"Sure." We disconnect and I sneak back to Percy's room. Making sure the coast is clear, I walk over to his ocean picture. I pull sightly and the picture frame swings forward noiselessly. There is a vault behind. I put in Percy's birthday as the combo, and it opens. I grab the little velvet box and open it, revealing what I recognize as a chocolate from where Percy's mom used to word. Other than that, there are a few documents, nothing special. So why did Percy always seem a little focused on it when I was around? I start to close the picture and notice how unusually thick the frame is. I inspect it closely and see a minuscule keyhole. Hmm... I reach into my bra and pull out a thin wire. It is a special kind for picking locks. You push it in, bend off the end, and it becomes stiff. I do this, making a key out of wire. Part of the frame slides down, revealing a small space. But that isn't what catches my attention.

It's the wedding ring that lies inside.

**Yay! Can anybody guess where I got the idea of the frame/vault from? It's from a certain book series. **

**Sorry again for the wait!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Sorry this took so long. I got sick, and my dad didn't let me on here in case I got in germy. So I, feeling devilish, coughed on his spoon, toothbrush, and some other stuff. But he is still healthy! Oh well. Guess what: I started a new fanfic! It is for Agents of SHIELD. Here is your chapter.**

My heart is thumping fast. Had he meant to propose? I hear someone walking down the hall and frantically close up the vault and lock it, best I can. The door opens and Percy walks in, and gives me a puzzled look.

"What are you doing?"  
"I got suspicious. You are always looking at this, so I found your vault and licked your chocolate."

"Really? I mean, that is my last one! And I wanted to save it for a special occasion!"

"Chill, Percy. It's just chocolate. Anyway, what are we going to do while we wait for my people? I mean, it's only noon. We have time to waste."

"Gym?"

"Sure. Let's do... weapon fights!"  
"Alright, I'll get the other demigods."

I head down to the gym and find a room full of swords, daggers, and knives. I decide to use my ebony sword I got from Damasen and a knife, since I am a very skilled knife fighter. Then I walk out to a mat. Soon Percy comes out with every demigod in the building except Travis, since he was on a mission, along with the Jersey people. Oh, and a large group of men who followed for the show.

Percy joins me on the mat and tugs on my hair. Quick as a flash, I bring my forearm up and wack his. He grins and spins away, then pulls a pen out of his pocket. I notice that most of the bystanders are confused by this, obviously not seen it before. Then Percy uncaps it and it grows into a sword. Then he attacks.

I lose myself to instinct: duck here, slash there. He manages to get my knife away from me, which angers me, but I have no time to dwell. Once he gets a good hit with his hilt behind my knee, and I fall. He levels Riptide at my neck, and says

"Surrender."

"Nope."

Then he kneels and puts Riptide around my neck, leans in close and whispers,

"Surrender," In a way that makes my neck tingle and my heart race.

"Make me."  
"Oh, trust me I will, tonight."

Yes!

I turn my head slightly so our faces are inches apart. Then I reach out and twist Riptide away from him. A cheer goes up from the spectators, and I bow and Percy makes a face. Then we decide to do teams/elimination. It is:

Me, Frank, Tank, Tony, and Jason

V.S.

Percy, Leo, Georgie, Gibbs, and Winslow

The rules:

You could use anything, just nothing that would do real harm. Unless you were a demigod, then you could use your weapons because we had nectar but our weapons wouldn't harm the others.

If you got knocked out off of the mat, you were out. Once one team is completely out, they lose.

We made a huddle and planed our... well, plan. Actually, I planned, with inputs from Jason and Frank, while Tank and Tony played finger guns. I really wonder why Percy lets them go into the field. There job was to not get eliminated. Mine was to try to get Percy out, Jason to get Gibbs, and Frank to get Leo. I was _really_ confident in our plan (note the sarcasm). But I figured that Percy just told his group what I told Tank and Tony. We stepped onto a large mat, maybe half the size of a basketball court. My team spread out, and I lost track of Tank and Tony. They just...disappeared. Then we attacked, so I had no time to think about them.

I went straight for Percy, and the rest of my team went for their people.

Percy backed away, so I kept my eye on him as I fought Gibbs. I hit Gibbs' temple, hard, and he fell. I shoved him the rest of the way out and then swung my fist as I turned, hitting Winslow. He cranked a paintball gun and hit me square in the chest, making me fly back. I hit something hard, on the very edge of the mat. Winslow looked astonished, and I saw Jason pull his hand back. He must have hardened the air so I didn't fly out. Then Percy tackled him, and they went rolling away. I ran forward, jumped, and kicked Winslow squarely in the chest, just as I heard Frank yell. Winslow flew out off of the mat, but so did Frank. Leo came out me and shot me with the gun-thing he was holding. I fell down and couldn't get up, couldn't move. I heard battle sounds and Leo flew past me and off the mat. Then I heard someone else fly out. A few seconds later and Percy was looking at me with a smirky smile on his face.

"Sorry, Annabeth!" He picked me up and dumped me outside the mat. Leo shot me with his gun again, and I could suddenly move. Quickly, I scramble up and watch as Percy grins in triumph.

"I guess I win, then!" A second after he says that, two shapes fall from the ceiling: Tank and Tony. They're both fighting as hard as they can, and Percy is almost overcome. Almost. He fights back, and I can tell that he might still win. I grab Leo's gun and toss it in to Tank, who shoots Percy. Percy falls and Tony throws him out. We cheer and are back-thumping when a group of boys come in, leading a group of women.

"Piper!" I yell. We hug and are talking excitedly as we head out to the cafeteria. The meal is a blur, I was so excited to see my friends in person. We finally left about seven, and we went in five. I am ready to start the tour when it hits me.

"LEO!"

"What, brain head?"

"We forgot about Percy!"

**Dun dun dun. :) I'm glad I got this up, finally. I would have finished it sooner but I was watching funny music videos.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay! I've been planning this chapter since I finished the last one! But I had to update my other two stories first. Otherwise you all would get special treatment! Har har. What? Oh yeah, the story!**

We run to the gym, but then we are in the elevator and for some stupid reason, the elevator stopped working. I grabbed the emergency phone and yelled into it that the elevator isn't working. A voice tells me that the problem will be fixed in a few minutes, so I chat with Leo.

"Is he going to be alright?"  
"Hard to say. It's supposed to be undone within an hour, so the side effects..."  
"What side effects?"  
"Well, he'll probably be sort of drunk. And he will be dizzy and unable to see straight. Oh, and he'll probably throw up a couple of times."  
"Great," I mutter. We stand around for a few minutes, the elevator doing nothing. I grab the phone and yell, "What the heck are you doing up there?"  
"So sorry, beautiful Annabeth. These men are not going to do anything about your situation or Percy's," said the unmistakable voice of Jaques.  
"Really? Well, I'm second in command when Percy is unable to do his stuff, and I have everyone in here who come after."  
"Exactly. I am next in line, after you, the demigods, and the weird people from Jersey."  
"Oh, we'll show you just how weird when we whip your-" Tank was interrupted by Winslow clapping his hand over Tank's mouth.

I hang up the phone and then climb onto Jason's shoulders. He is too surprised to react. "Bring me over to the camera," I say calmly. He does and I stick my middle finger up in front of it, then rip it out of the wall. I punch my hand through the top of the elevator, make a wide hole, and then climb through.

"Piper, come on and take the girls to take care of the men in the elevator room. Show them who they're messing with, okay?"  
"Yes, sir!" Piper replies cheerfully, obviously excited. But before she can climb out, the elevator rushes up to the ceiling. It stops, inches away from killing me. Then it rockets down. Like a monkey, I climb the cables to a door. Then I get out my knife and stick it through the middle of the doors, wiggling it frantically. The elevator rushes up towards me, an a terrifying millisecond before I am squashed, the doors open and I fall through. _Deja Vu, _I think.

"Annabeth?" says a very surprised Travis. "What were you doing?"  
"No time. Keep the doors open, help the girls get out."

"Okay, but..." I am away, running to the gym. I run past the mat and over to Percy's still body.

"Percy!" He blinks three times, in quick succession.

"Where's the gun?"

Two blinks.

"I;m guessing you don't know. Okay." I am trying not to panic.

_Think, Annabeth. Prioritize, _I think.

I close my eyes, remembering. Tank shot him, put the gun...taking it to...The gun room! My eyes snap open and I scramble up, only to fall over Percy's body.

"Sorry!" I call back as I run to the gun room. I glance around. There are cabinets labeled pistols, rifles, rocket launchers, and assorted varieties! Score! I throw open the doors, grab the gun, and hurry out. I pull the trigger, only to have the gun to spew orange smoke.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I yell at it. I throw it and it lands next to Percy, letting off a small bang, which unfreezes Percy;s body. He goes from stiff as a board to flailing around like jello. He groans and I run to him and help him up. He almost falls over, until I get under his arm and lead him to my room, which is closer. He collapses on the bed.

"I'm so sorry,Percy."  
"S'okay. S'okay, Nnabeth." His words are messed up and he grins drunkenly. "Where's bthroom? Feels like I gotta..." I grab my trashcan and he throws up into it, again and again and again. Then he needs to go to the bathroom, so I lead him in and shut the door, then I get into the elevator and go to his room, where I grab his toothbrush, pajamas, and the album. I set the album on the bed and hear, "Nnabeth? Fell over, can't get up!" I open the door and see Percy lying on the floor, his pants off but his boxers on. He grins again. "Mist you!"

"Ups a daisy!" I help him up and then lay him on the bed. He grins again.

"Can't move."  
"I know."  
"Can't dress myself."

I blush. But his pants are already off, although I don't know how he got them off. I help him get his legs in, then pull off his shirt. I start to put the pajama shirt on him, but he pushes it away.

"No, Nnabeth! Too hot. You get your pj's on and I watch!"  
I do, and he does, then I climb in next to him. I pull out the album and he grins again.

"You're so pretty, Nnabeth!"

"This would be so romantic if you weren't basically drunk and couldn't move, Seaweed Brain." He appears not to have heard and continues looking through the album.

"I am going to go to the bathroom Percy. Don't get into any trouble while I am gone okay?"  
"Yes, sir," he replies with a mess salute. When I come back out, he is fast asleep. I tuck myself in next to him and kiss his forehead. Before I know it, I am asleep too.

I wake to the sound of him throwing up again. It is about midnight, since we went to bed pretty early.

"You okay?" I say after he is done and has brushed his teeth.

"I'm really shaky, like when you get up to fast and your vision goes starry? It's like that except my vision in fine." I can see him trembling.  
"Come on."I carefully lead him back to my bed. He is still shaking and his forehead is beaded with sweat.

"Did you get me up here and change my clothes?" He asks.

"Yeah, don't you remember?"  
He shakes his head. "I remember getting shot, then sometime while I was laying there, you coming, yelling, then...nothing. Well, it;s more like a dream. I remember falling in the bathroom and...telling you to change in front of me..." He blushes. "Did you?"  
"Not telling. Do you need anything?"

"Food!"

"Okay, I'll be back. Hey, where would my girls be staying?"  
"Either all in one room, since we have one extra, or are all rooming with someone else, like us."

"Ha! Can't wait to confront them. I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere."  
"Don't think I could," He mutters.

I hurry to the kitchen, where there are two dark forms, whispering. I hide behind a trashcan and listen.

"I know, Pipes."  
"And it's not like I don't want to, it's just that it would be awkward, you know?"

"Yeah."  
"Don't look at me like that!"  
"Do you hear that?"  
"What?"  
"That's the sound of my poor heart breaking."  
_Bang_!

"Ouch!"  
"Okay, fine Sparky. You win."  
"Sweet! My room is this way!"  
They head off into the darkness and I grab for Percy a donut, a candy cane, a brownie, some grapes, and a glass of milk. I snag a cookie for myself and go back to my room.

"Here," I whisper.

"Jeez, Annabeth. Ever hear of something called health?"  
"Yeah! See, look grapes!"

"Hmm. What took so long?"  
I tell him what I heard.

"I knew it!"  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm tired, okay? Try not to make too much noise." I get under the covers and close my eyes. But I can't sleep. Not until I feel his warm body next to mine.

**Yay! Fun chapter. I think! Hee hee. Please review, let me know if you liked or if you didn't! Ideas and/or constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Tootles!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello awesome readers! I'm here and happy! So it will probably be a fun chapter! I am sorry that I haven't had Percy's POV in while, but in these past chapters, it wouldn't have worked. So this chapter starts with Percy, might switch. **

Breakfast was waffles. I only ate a little, since I still wasn't feeling to hot. Half-way through, Jacques stormed up to our table (our table meaning Annabeth, mine, the girls, the demigods, and the Jersey group. We have a big table.).

"Look what your _guests _did!" He practically yelled, meaning his black eye, bruise on his arm, and several other marks on his body. His thugs, behind him, are similarly marked.

"Wow," I remark.

"You see?" He says, obviously thinking I am on his side.

"You out-numbered them, 15-8, and look how you turned out," I say with a snort.

Jacques whips out a steak knife and points it at my throat.

"You better move that before I make those eyes match," I tell him, and are answered with a snarl. "Are you threatening me?"

"No. I am _challenging_ you!"

I laugh.

"Oh sorry—you were serious. Okay then. Meet you in the gym at ten?"  
"Fine."

"Oh, and Jacques?"  
"Yeah?"  
"My mistake. You didn't out-number then 15-8. You out-numbered them 15-7."  
"Percy, are you really going to fight him?" Annabeth asks.  
"Yeah. He has the right. Just nobody has had the guts to challenge me for the whole time I've been in charge." She still looks worried.

"Hey, why don't you spend some time with the girls? I'm sure that you're getting tired of me," I joke, but she just frowns.

"But-"  
"No, Annabeth. You go enjoy yourself, okay?" I am losing patients with her stubbornness. I know from experience that if I stay, she'll just continue to argue. So I get up, throw away my cold waffles, and head to my room. The door slams behind me and I stand with my back to the wall, shaking slightly. I can tell that I'm not fully recovered from the gun incident last night, and start to doubt myself. What if I'm not strong enough for this? What if he gets the better of me and wins? What would happen to Annabeth and the girls? They'd fight, probably.

I look at the clock, forcing down those thoughts. It is eight thirty, so I decide on a nap. Making sure my alarm is set, I lay down and fall asleep instantly.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I jerk awake, feeling much better than I was when I fell asleep. I have fifteen minutes, so I grab a donut for my now hungry stomach and am about to leave when I spot someone sitting at the table I head over and see that it's Kristi, one of Annabeth's friends.

"Hey," I say casually, sliding onto the bench across from her.

"Oh! Hi. I thought you would have gone to the gym by now. You only have... ten minutes left," She says with a glance at her watch.

"Nah, I'd prefer to get there the minute before. He's probably practicing and showing off, whereas I want to appear confident."  
"Aren't you?"  
"Mostly." I confess.

"You should be. He screams like a girl."  
I laugh. "And you would know."  
"Yep. I gave him that black eye."  
"Good job."  
"thanks."  
"I'm going to go now, are you going to come watch?"

"Yep, see you after, I have to grab something."  
I walk away, feeling a bit better. I make it to the gym with a minute to spare, just when people are starting to mutter worriedly.

"Finally!" Jacques remarks. I snort.

"You do realize that it is nine fifty nine, right?"  
"Whatever. Lets start now."  
"Wait, Percy!" Annabeth calls. She runs up to me, and lays a long kiss on my lips. "For good luck, though I doubt you'll need it," She tells me with a playful wink.

***Third person POV**

Percy and Jacques circle each other, jabbing occasionally. Jacques makes the first big move, swinging his fist toward Percy's head. Percy catches it and twists so hard Jacques that he cries out.

"They won't kill each other, will they?" Annabeth whispers to Tony.

"Either one surrenders or dies," He whispers back.

Annabeth shudders.

Then it's Percy's chance to punch. He hits Jacques squarely in the eye that isn't black, so he'll probably look like a raccoon later. Jacques goes all out, fighting without control, and Percy easily overtakes him. He grabs both of his fists, reaches out with one foot, and sweeps Jacques off his feet. Percy sits on him and leans in close, asking him to surrender.

"NEVER!" Jacques shouts.

Then his phone rings. Jacques goes from cherry red to paper white.

"Someone important?" Percy grabs the phone and answers it.

"Jacques? It's Mathu. How far are you on eliminating Jackson and Chase?"  
Percy hangs up the phone, gets off of Jacques. Then he throws the phone on the ground so hard it cracks.

"I am so ! #%^&* _tired_ of my men being traitors!"  
"Sir, I-i can explain!" Jacques stammers.

"Oh, it's sir now, is it? Out!"  
"Bu-but-"

"Gods of Olympus," Percy mutters, then grabs Jacques by his shirt collar and drags him away, outside the building. "Leave. If I see you in this building again, I _will_ kill you."

He returns to the gym.

"If I find out that any of you are working with Mathu, I will kill you, after getting information out of you using very damaging ways." He said. He barely raised his voice, but the whole room, which was everyone who lived there, heard him.

**Ooh! Shame on Jacques! But I am glad I don't have to type that name anymore! ;) **

**This is Chapter 10! But you all knew that already. i am counting the general message thing. anyway, I have 52 pages, 12,947 words and 67,111 letters and spaces. Yay! Happy chapter 10 peoples! **

**Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
